Betting agencies publish betting information on their web properties or via third party sites and affiliates to aid betting decisions, and in an attempt to attract prospective customers to a betting agency on the Internet and increase customer acquisitions and betting turnover.
Betting information usually includes selections ‘tips’ for a betting event from a perceived ‘knowledgeable source’. These betting agencies and their agents whose web properties publish this information, receive some benefit from the provision of this information as potential customers have to visit the provider's web property to access the information, and therefore may be compelled to place a bet or provide some other monetised exchange while visiting the web property. The user is in any case able to obtain the betting information without any monetary exchange with the betting agency or website providing the information.
Existing arrangements of the types described above are not entirely satisfactory, and there is accordingly a need to address these and other limitations of the state of the art, or at least provide a useful alternative.